Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Tigerclaw goes and finds Mowgli, who immediately jumps at the chance to join him again. He agrees to never fail him, and they return back to camp. Blackfoot questions whether he'll be loyal, but the tabby tom reassures his doubts. As they enter, Tangleburr reports that ShadowClan wants them to hunt again. She says that Wetfoot agreed to meet a patrol at sunrise the next day, provided he agrees. Tigerclaw reminds her she was quick to make a promise without his permission, flicking his tail. She drops her gaze, and he knows she won't do it again. :Clawface tries to nap before battle practice but Tigerclaw asks if he will nap before the enemy attacks. He orders him to train with the energy he has. Tigerclaw's inner voice says that these cats should make no decisions without him otherwise they’ll feel more powerful. He promises that that'll never happen, muscles tensing. The next day, Tigerclaw and his cats meet a hunting patrol at the border. After some discussion, he is the one to lead it, and they catch much prey. The patrol delivers this to camp, and Tigerclaw happily sits watching cats mill around the clearing. He sees almost every cat, save for Nightstar, who is sick. :Applefur asks why Tigerclaw left ThunderClan, and he says that she’ll hear enough rumors to make up stories. She states that’s why she’s asking, so she can know the truth. Tigerclaw explains he cannot be part of a Clan who listens to a kittypet over their deputy. He continues that he still cares about the warrior code, even if his former Clanmates don't.Tigerclaw then says it's time to leave, calling Blackfoot to him. Cedarheart is sad to see him go, wanting to tell the tom a story, and he acts regretful. Runningnose pops out of Nightstar's den, asking if they'll come back to hunt, because it's not his specialty. :Tigerclaw agrees, feeling victorious at their dependance. The next day, hesuggests to his patrol that they hunt on ThunderClan territory. This surprises the cats, but they're open to the idea. Whitethroat is unsure, and Clawface explains it’s rumored he fled to ThunderClan with Littlecloud when the sickness was at it's worst. Tigerclaw is determined to test his loyalty to make sure it hasn't faltered. They cross the Thunderpath and start to hunt, and the tabby catches a mouse. However, he ThunderClan patrol, and gets angry thinking about how they cast him out. Tigerclaw thinks that this is too good an opportunity to miss, and orders his ShadowClan cats to attack. Characters Major }} Minor *Mowgli *Blackfoot *Tangleburr *Clawface *Wetfoot *Oakpaw *Darkflower *Applefur *Nightstar *Ratscar *Fernshade *Cedarheart *Runningnose *Russetfur *Whitethroat *Mousefur *Runningwind *Thornclaw }} Mentioned *Boulder *Littlecloud *Bluestar }} Errors *Thornpaw is called Thornclaw, when he has not yet earned his warrior name. *Littlecloud is mistakenly referred to as a gray tabby. *Thornclaw and Mousefur are mistakenly called light brown. *Despite not earning his warrior name until after The Darkest Hour, Cedarheart is shown as an elder. Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages